criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimsborough Justice Squad
Grimsborough Justice Squad is a fan-made series of Criminal Case,as well as an alternative version of The Conspiracy. Plot Grimsborough have three Superheroes in town,Willing to pro the city and serve Justice,but now they are facing a big threat! Could they save the day like all heroes do? Characters Main Characters/Grimsborough Justice Squad Members: * Cynthia Rayman/Amazing Gir: A 27-years-old CCN reporter,her real identity is an alien from another planet Srybton,she was sent to earth as a baby when her homeplanet was destroyed,she was then adopted by Jonathan and Julia Rayman after they found her in theit garden,Srybtonans have similar physical appearance and biology with humans,including lifespan,however,Srybtonans have superpowers that awakens when they are 10-15 years old, Cynthia discovered her powers when she is 13 years old and she decided to do good with it.Cynthia works as a reporter in CCN.She is the adoptive daughter of Jonathan and Julia Rayman.The late owners of Rayman Company.She is also the adoptive sister of Charles Rayman,the current CEO of Rayman Company.Cynthia is a cheerful,positive and friendly girl.Her sense of justice lead her to have a career as a journalist.However she can be clumsy,clueless,silly and a bit of air-headed sometimes.She had a good relationship with her adoptive brother despite they argue sometimes(Because Charles is a bit too protective to her).She has a crush on her co-worker,Louis Leroux.Cynthia is based on popular DC superhero Superman( Real Name Clark Kent). * Charles Rayman/Crowman: A 32-years-old CEO of Rayman Company,Charles is the son of Jonathan and Julia Rayman.When Charles was 8 years old,his parents were murdered by a robber in front of him.Traumatized,Charles chosen to fight crime with his own hands.Charles loves Cynthia as she was his biological sister and will protect her in all cost.He is worried about Cynthia being exposed and captured by some wicked organizations for her superpowers.Charles is a polite and intelligent business man.He is generous and caring towards his employees and people in need that he will not hesitate to donate and participate charity activities.However,Charles is also quite stubborn and bossy,he also have trusting issues.Charles got really overprotective towards Cynthia when somethings happened(Like Cynthia got into trouble due to her job as a journalist).Charles is based on Batman( real name Bruce Wayne),another popular DC superhero. * Rozetta of Xerda/Miracle Lady: Rozetta is a 3126 Demi-godness sculpted from clay by her mother Queen Penthesilea Of Xerda and was given a life by God to live as a Xerdan,along with superhuman powers as gifts by the holy ones.When she was 1,018 years old,she leave her home and started an adventure,as noble hero helping those in needed,fighting for truth and justice.After 2097 years of hero life,the earth is more peaceful and stable,she decided to take a break and live a normal human life,So she used the identity 'Rozetta Pierre',being a young genius woman.But as there is threat and dangerous fading out,Rozetta decided to return to her hero life.Rozetta is based on Wonder Woman( Real Name Diana Prince),a DC superhero.(Note: Rozetta Pierre doesn’t exist in this universe and Rozetta Of Xerda have nothing to do with the things happened in the dome,She was being set up.) Supporting Characters: * Adam Daffey:A 65-years-old bulter of Rayman Manison,the legal guardian of Charles and Cythina.Ex-Veteran and the person who taught Charles martial arts.He is based on Alfred Pennyworth,Batman's bulter. * Gordon Parker/The Eagle: 22-years-old librarian and the son of Ray and Diane Parker,paralyzed due to an car accident but that doesn’t stop him from trying fight for Justice.He is an informant of Crowman,Gordon is a genius hacker as well as he is one of the biggest support of Crowman.Gordon is based on Barbara Gordon( aka Oracle),a character from DC. * Diane Parker:A 47 years-old Chief of Police.The Raymans’ murder was Diane’s first case after she joined the police at 23-years-old.Diane promised an 8-years-old Charles that she will bring his parents’ killer to justice and she succeed doing so.Diane is the one who inspired Charles to fight criminal for justice.Diane is the only Police Member aware of Crowman’s crime fighting activity as she is an ally of him,sometimes asking for his help when needed,Diane in this story is based on Jim Gordon,a charater from DC comics and one of the biggest ally of Batman. * Tony Marconi:A 57 years-old businessman and former mobster.Jonathan Rayman and Tony Marconi were childhood friends.Jonathan offered Tony to be Charles and Cynthia’s godfather.But Tony hides his criminal background.Tony was a father figure to Charles and Cynthia until Charles discovered Tony’s criminal background when Charles was 23-years-old.Charles doesn’t have the guts to report his godfather but he want nothing to do with Tony anymore.Until Tony got released from jail,Charles hopes his godfather changes for real.But Cynthia is happy that Tony had quit his criminal life.Tony knows about his godkids’ secret(Cynthia having superpowers and Charles is Crowman) but he never tells anyone. * Louis Leroux: A 33 years-old CCN Reporter,Louis and Cynthia are co-workers,Due to Cynthia’s clumsy and air-headed personality,Louis always help her to get her out of an embarrassing situation,he sees her as a good friend and he is unaware of Cynthia‘s affection towards him,But Louis get interested in mysterious superheroone Amazing Gir,After being rescused by her muiltple times.In this story,Louis is based on Lois Lane,a character from DC who often appears as Superman/Clark Kent’s love interest. TBA